


Oh dear

by The_BookDragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: *drabble inspired by Foodmoon's Spots and Silver.





	Oh dear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spots and Silver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588078) by [Foodmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foodmoon/pseuds/Foodmoon). 

A smart man does not assume that because someone is temporarily female, they are now weak.

Unfortunately, Kagami Oda was not a smart man. His level of intelligence and common sense was on par with a drunk concussed badger.

Which is part of why he was now facing off against, a temporary, female Tobirama Senju.

I resisted the urge to face palm at Oda. Kami, he didn't stand a chance; not to mention he was leering. Madara-sama was trying to murder Oda with his eyes. Since he did have the Mangekyou, it wasn't likely that he wouldn't succeed.

"Coming through people!"

I glanced over and froze.  
Oh no she's hot.

Touka Senju had shoved her way to the front, and was now betting that Tobirama-sama would win in five seconds.

A few took the bet.

They lost. Tobirama-sama had Oda flat on his back. He (she?) also seemed extremely pissed off. If the lashing tail and flattened ears, were anything to go by.

In contrast his(her?) cousin found it hilarious, and cheerfully asked if she could also kick his ass.  
I think several of my clan were in love.


End file.
